disneystheprincessandthefrogfandomcom-20200215-history
Ray
Ray (short for Raymond) is a character from Disney's 2009 film The Princess and the Frog. He is a romantic Cajun firefly from New Orleans who aids Prince Naveen and Tiana in finding the kind voodoo priestess Mama Odie so she can cure them of their curse. At the same time, he tries to make the two realize that they are meant for each other. He was killed by Doctor Facilier and joined Evangeline, the Evening Star. He is voiced by Jim Cumming Personality Friendly and helpful, despite being the smallest creature in the movie, he has the biggest heart. His true love is the Evening Star he calls Evangeline. Ray is also the best friend of Louis who seemed the most crushed to witness his death. Ray was also shown to have no fear; he helped fight the frog hunters and he even took on Facilier's shadow demons all by himself. Ray is extremely kind and agrees to help Tiana and Naveen without any reward expected. Though kind, he is somewhat eccentric, often shown to be very excitable, in spite of serious situations. He was seen upset once when he believed Naveen was proposing to Evangeline. Role in the Movie One, a handsome prince named Naveen was turned into a frog by a witch door named Doctor Facilier. Thinking she was a princess, Naveen kissed a girl named Tiana in an attempt to break the spell. When Tiana and Naveen's frog instincts kick in, they attempts to eat Ray. Their tongues end up tying together and Ray comes to help. After they are free, Ray introduces himself. Tiana informs Ray about the magic spell and so Ray decides to take them to Mama Odie. With the help of his firefly family, Ray takes Tiana, Naveen, and Louis to Mama Odie. After Ray tells the tale of his love, Evageline, frog hunters attack. Ray shoots into the nose of the lead hunter, Reggie, and is thrown into a rock. After Tiana and Naveen defeat the hunters, Ray is awoken by Louis. Ray then tells jokes while Tiana, Naveen, and Louis eat and afterwards, he introduces the gang to Evangeline. Ray sings Ma Belle Evangeline to express his love and gets Naveen to fall for Tiana. After the song, Naveen is grabbed by shadow demons sent by Doctor Facilier. Ray chases after them, attempting to save the day. The group is finally rescued by Mama Odie, who takes them to her home. Ray joins in Mama Odie's song Dig a Little Deeper. Mama Odie informs Naveen and Tiana that the only way for them to become human again is for Naveen to be kissed by Charlotte La Bouff, who has been made the Princess of Mardi Gras. ay accompanies the friends back to New Orleans and discovers that Naveen is in love with Tiana. Ray accidentally tells Tiana and later sets out to find Naveen, who has been kidnapped by the Shadow Demons. Later, Ray encounters a heartbroken Tiana, who had seen 'Naveen' about to marry Charlotte. In her disappointment, she reveals to Ray the truth of Evangeline (Evangeline is nothing but a star, Ray!), and that Ray lied to Tiana. Ray is dejected at first, but soon finds out that 'Naveen' is actually Lawrence in disguise and takes the amulet that keeps the transformation in place. Ray delivers the amulet to Tiana and then stays behind to battle the Shadow Demons so Tiana can escape, but is stepped on by Faciler. After Tiana breaks the amulet and Faciler is killed by the demons, Louis shows the wounded Ray to the friends. Ray realizes he is dying, but congratulates Tiana and Naveen in their love life, and finally closes his eyes and dies peacefully. A funeral is held for Ray by his huge family, and Naveen and Tiana are amazed to see a new star appear right next to Evangeline. As stars, Ray and Evangeline watch over Tiana's restaurant opening. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased characters